


Three in a room

by Kazanma, Tagus Knoll (Kazanma)



Category: Extracurricular Activities (Visual Novel)
Genre: Covid-19 Related, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff Defense Force, Fluff Defense Force Challenge, Gaming, Isolated Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazanma/pseuds/Kazanma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazanma/pseuds/Tagus%20Knoll
Summary: When Kazuto finds out they all have to be in the same room, he didn't expect that Chester, Darius and him end up dating.
Relationships: Kazuto (OC)/Darius Maynor (Extracurricular Activities)/Chester Hayes (Extracurricular Activities)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame for this, trust me. This is as self-indulgent as I wanted it to be, and just like it should be. Some liberties are taken with Canon because I don't care anymore, so please watch out.

Kazuto, right after the ban on public spaces and coming out of the house, is tired, angry and he wants to go to sleep. Thing is, he can't do that. Because the TV is on, the house is basically empty, and there's no one with keys outside. Rose doesn't have her keys, and if Kazuto sleeps, she'll be locked. That means he's fucked, when she finally manages to get in. 

So, he's now watching the TV. Well, trying to watch the TV, if that's a more correct definition of what he's doing in this moment. His head is lolling back on the sofa, while he's making an effort to keep watching. 

"We recommend the civilians to remain inside their houses, don't come out unless it's absolutely necessary..." The man, white fur pooling around his too small suit, is still being asked the same five questions, just before they change the topic to healthcare, which is even worse.

The politician on TV is droning on and on about an issue that doesn't relate to anything he wants to know, so once he closes his eyes and opens them again, he goes straight to the laptop, where his unfinished fanfic from last week still rests, staring at him like he's the cure the story's block problem. Which, by the way, he isn't. But at least he'll try to break through it. At his own pace. He can't be bothered to try harder. Not if that means hurting himself. 

"Fuck this shit." Kazuto turns off the TV. Then, he grabs his headphones and gets the laptop on top of the table.

He's gonna write this chapter, no matter what.

* * *

Maybe he should have known better with her. Kazuto can forgive many things from her, like not buying the right coke (that's fine, he can drink it anyways), or not being able to buy the tickets (she can forget those, too, and it's human to miss stuff).

But did she really have to bring a pair of classmates who, mind you, he's not really sure if they have or not the virus? And get them in the same house as them? For a month?

He's going to throttle her. And maybe let the guys outside. Lock the door and stay in his room, alone. He can survive like that. Plenty of food. Also, videogames.

Apparently, Rose always has a change of plans waiting for him. It's just that this time, it involves a pair of her classmates. One, a lion, probably a fuckboy, if the way he's looking at Kazuto serves any purpose (he doesn't mind the attention, hence why he has so little on his body). The other one is a bull, more of an a klutz than the two people he came with.

"Kaz, do you mind if Chester and Darius stay in your room?" She walks towards him, and she has the audacity to ask him that. 

God, does he wish he could lock her outside. Yet, he can't do that. It would look bad on him and he doesn't want to make her angry anymore, one more argument and that's his last strike gone, which means he can't keep on writing his fanfic, and then he'll have to use the phone, so he's going to behave.

He's just planning on being a good host, and then he'll write stuff at 1 in the morning, like any normal person would do.

Deep breaths, Kazuto. 

It's only a month. 

"Nah, I don't mind." First, use the nonchalant response, make her happy. Then, follow up with a question and an offer to help her out. Classic. "Want me to look for the sheets and guide them?"

"That... That would be great." Rose is panting from the amount of exercise she did before, as far as Kazuto knows.

There are beads of sweat on her face, and she barely has time to wipe them off. Straight to her room, it seems. Well, he can't dwell on this for too long, so he turns to face the guests.

"I assume you've been here, right? Well, even if you were, let me give you a tour. Name's Kazuto, and I'll be your Virgil throughout this tour."

"Nice reference, man. Uh, I'm Chester, by the way." Chester, the bull, he notices, is waving at him, pretty keen on following him.

"Darius. Any business you have, asides from looking cute?" And that's Darius. He now can see the difference.

"Don't mind him, he's just behind you for your... Uh..." 

"It's fine. I've dealt with worse, Ches. Just follow me."

Kazuto walks slowly, making note of the four doors in the hallway. Two being their rooms (Kazuto's room is to the end of the hallway, Rose's is at the beginning), and the other two are the laundry room, and the everything room. As in, whatever doesn't fit on the rest of the rooms gets thrown in there.

He opens the door to his bedroom, turning the lights on.

"This is where I sleep."

What greets them is the sight of an unmade bed, clothes hung on the closet, and two open doors. He knows that, when they get to shower, it'll be closer to hell than before. Three guys, chilling in a hot tub, but all of them are going to be together, because there's not a lot of water. 

"Nice room, huh? I thought it would be more organized than this." Darius steps in, and starts to touch everything in there. "Could be better. It could always be better. You have any gaming stuff?"

Kazuto smiles for that question. Of course he has, he's not an idiot. 

"Three handheld consoles, one tabletop role-playing game, and the Entendo Mii. With Super Smash Fighters." Kazuto drops the shirt he's using on the floor, and changes to a better one. He looks at Darius, who's already inspecting the Mii. "Does this please your Majesty?"

And Darius grins, like he's just finding this as a joke. Or maybe it's the fact that Kazuto is allowing more closeness between the three of them. Since they're already spending time together, they may as well do it by being friends.

"I'll be right back, Chester. For now, both of you can settle down here and fight over who gets the bed."

Chester doesn't immediately react, but when he does, there's a bit of red on his cheeks, and he goes to cover them up, making him a prime target for Darius' teasing.

"Hey, guess what? You'll let me see first-hand how big you are!" 

Oh no. He has to go back before Chester and Darius end up fighting. According to the noise he can hear from the walls. Yeah, they're getting closer to that point. He has the sheets in his hands. Pillows in his mouth (it hurts a lot more).

It only takes more running there that he'll do.

* * *

"Beat that, scrub!"

For the third time, Chester throws Darius' character (Captain Falcon) out of the zone, taking his second stock. Kazuto's (Villager) is still with his full stock, and is trying to get back onstage, so he won't suffer an early death at the hands of Darius the knee-killer. 

So far, being trapped between two guys hasn't proved to be a bad thing. They're getting along, more than they ever did. They have been trapped for more than 48 hours, which means that this is the third day in quarantine. Food is still plenty (and it'll keep on being plenty, they have a ton of food, which will probably last until the end of the month). 

"What about the kid, huh? Do you have something against me?" Darius is back onstage, and this time, he's the one setting up a killer move. Kazuto hopes he's not the one who gets the hit.

Chester has one stock left. Darius killed the first time, and Kazuto took the second one a few moments ago. Just right before Chester entered in the zone, and proceeded to obliterate both of them. Thank God he knows to pick the best recovery out of the whole roster. But he's dreading the moment he's alone with either of them onstage. Because Chester is using Little Mac, and he's pummeling both of them with his punches.

This is bad for them. Kazuto needs to get rid of Chester, and soon.

"Nah, but he'll be easy to beat. At least, once I'm done with you!" 

Little Mac avoids a hit from Captain Falcon, but not the bowling ball from the Villager. The hit is strong enough to make him go upwards, where Falcon uses his knee move to send him to the left, where the death zone is shorter than the others.

"So, ganging up on me, huh? Well..." The devious smile that appears on Chester's face is enough to instill fear in Kazuto's heart.

So he goes to plant a tree. And waits. He's not in a rush. The Villager avoids three kicks from Captain Falcon, jumping towards the sky, when he receives a punch (weaker than anything Little Mac can do on the ground) and flies backwards.

90 percent. The other two are playing defensively, having 110 percent of damage.

And the air is getting thicker. Kazuto goes and chops twice the tree, just in case. One never knows. He goes and jumps out of the way of the Chester-Darius death match that's happening right beside him. He can help whenever he wants, but there's the fact that he won't do it unless there's a pretty good incentive to it.

"Come on, come on, you little scrubs..." If that's Chester's idea of a taunt, it's a bad one.

Darius snorts, and hits his head against the bed. There's only a kind of sound that someone can hear from a man when he hits himself against something and it's so ridiculous, none of the two can resist laughing.

Then, Darius scoffs at both of them.

"Like I'm letting you touch me with those hands. Are you sure you're clean?" His tone is not vicious, as far as Kazuto can tell. He's not really focusing much on the fight, either, as his brain is almost getting overwhelmed with the sound of the air conditioner to even plan what's happening next, but that's fine, he doesn't need to.

Seems like those two don't even look at him.

It's not too long before Darius and Chester self-destruct, leaving Kazuto with one stock, and two kills under his belt. The victory song plays for the Villager, who holds his axe, while his two fighters remain in the background.

Chester groans. By this point, he's already immune to those. Darius is, too. 

"How could you win in that way? You were barely there!" Chester is grabbing the control, which is vibrating in response to the grip he has. "Ugh, now I want to fight again. No items, and I'll choose the stage. Okay?"

"I don't care, Chester. Do whatever you want." Kazuto stretches his arms and starts to go for the next character. This time, he picks random. 

He doesn't know that Chester is glaring at him.

"I can't believe the disrespect." Chester's saying this quietly, like he can't avoid but to mutter this, unless he dies mad about it.

But whatever, it'll be a game to remember. Or not. He doesn't mind. 

So Kazuto leans on Darius for a bit, and lays his head on top of his shoulder, almost biting his ear. It makes Darius' tail flick from side to side, so he tries again.

"Are you okay if I stay in this place, Darius?" One of Kazuto's hands linger on top of Darius' arm. It's a cold hand touching fur. 

Darius smirks, and the arm that Kazuto is touching, now finds its way behind him, pulling him closer.

In that moment, Kazuto notes that the grip on Chester's controller is tighter. His face darkens, like an aura of anger and frustration come out of them. 

Chester's glancing at the two of them, getting closer. Kazuto sees this at the corner of his viewpoint. He smiles, just as he sniffs Darius' scent, which makes Darius pet his hair in response. 

The closest thing he has to social contact in three days, as far as he knows. His sister is in her room, panicking, most likely. Yet, he knows she'll be fine because of that. It's not unlikely from her to bounce back from this in the next minutes, so he'll make it last while he can.

"Do you want to join us?" A tempting question, like a rat in a labyrinth, he leaves the cheese at the end, just waiting for Chester to answer.

Silence.

He doesn't react, not immediately, at least. He's getting worked up, and he might break someone's kneecaps if that doesn't stop (Kazuto assumes those are going to be Darius', if the previous teasing was any indication), so he shivers (acting, of course. There goes the money his mother spent, as a bargaining chip for more hugs and intimacy time). 

They shouldn't touch much, but so far, they haven't gotten anything, and nothing has happened in the last few days. So that means they can lower their guards, if only for a second.

Any moment now... Chester's getting more fidgety, as his hands start to shake, and his tail moving a lot faster than usual.

The characters fly off the screen, when Chester drops the control and slides to the place Kazuto is patting on the floor, right next to him. Darius is lifting his arm so that Chester can cuddle next to Kazuto. In the end, they're all together and wait for the results music to play. Something about this calm is eerie, for a second. Almost like it should be a good place to end in a movie.

Except that it doesn't. 

The lights go off, and they end up in the dark, with only a small source of light (the Entendo on the floor) to illuminate them.

They all groan.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what do you have at home?"

Darius, Chester and Kazuto are still playing games, but it's darker than the first time. The rain is merciless outside, soaking everything and everyone it finds. It crashes against the windows, making the roaring sounds that a kid might find scary about storms.

Kazuto doesn't respond immediately. He checks the clock. 1 AM. It's later than usual, when they get to play a game together. The three of them, at least. Because tennis practice is over for an undefined amount of time, and classes are online, time stretches longer than usual. This whole situation is anomalous. A statistical outlier, and as such, shouldn't be counted.

He holds his Entendo, with Civil Crossing on. He moves the joystick, pushing his character forwards, so he can catch a beetle in the tropical island. Kazuto doesn't smile while talking, but his expression is bitter, like a dark chocolate that someone steals believing it's a milk one. 

"I only have a neglectful mother, a missing dad, and an overly worried sister. Does that sound bad?" His voice comes out clear, without malice. It's an honest statement. Because Kazuto's words tend to be that way, clear and transparent, not holding much back.

"Man... That's rough." 

Chester keeps pushing buttons in the table console, the Super Smash Fighters game is getting harder on Classic Mode, as far as he knows what Chester's doing. Roy, he's playing Roy, the uncultured scrub. So that's why he's finding it hard to get a kill in, because the idiot loves the red-haired sword nut.

"Too bad we couldn't do anything to help." Chester says, a few seconds. His voice is lower than usual, and his combo-breaking tactic is worthless now.

Chester snorts, only to let his tail flick from one side to the other. 

"It's nothing, really." He cracks a smile, one that, he feels, is like pulling up his muscles to do it. "I know that some people have it worse than me." 

He'll criticize it later, for sure. But now he hasn't caught the bug, Darius is sitting right beside him, and Chester is looking at him (with pity), like they always do when he speaks about this.

"Why are you looking at me? Did I kill your goldfish? Because I haven't. I don't know of any goldfish."

Chester is the first to talk. Kazuto sees him slide closer to him, all for the sake of a hug. When Chester pats him on the back, Darius follows, and places his arm on top of Kazuto's shoulders.

"Well, even if there are worse things to go through, that's a shitty thing to have, you know?" Darius leans closer, but not too much. The feel of his fur is nice, warm. Like a pillow. "We can't replace your family, but we can...Uh, shit... What was I saying?"

He mulls over his words, thinking about the effect he wants to give them. None of the two are looking at him. Chester seems to find more interest in the game (even while he gest his ass kicked because he's not paying attention at all), and Darius trying to find the correct words to put what he wants to say (and that apparently involves a lot of worrying and muttering every word). Blushing. Those two are blushing, now that he sees.

"Yeah, uh— he said something 'bout, ah... We could— we could be—" 

Kazuto smiles over that. He sees the way Chester is blushing, and Darius tries to play it off as the heat, but he's covering his body with the blanket. Which he stole from Kazuto a few minutes ago.

They're bad liars.

So it might as well be his turn when it comes to confessing stuff.

He leans closer to Darius' hand, and he allows Darius to touch him. It's softer than usual, keeping in mind his sensory limits, and the warmth that his hands produce is enough for Kazuto to huddle closer to him. Chester doesn't miss this, by any chance, even if it means losing the final stock and ruining his whole progress. He can always make it up to him (by not playing Roy, for example). But that's not what he's looking for, right now. 

"I want you to stick around."

When he turns right, he has Chester looking back at him, eyes bright, or rather, the light comes from the TV, and it makes him look different, childish, even. His smile is small, like the one you could use to make yourself appear normal, not expecting much from the rest, waiting for a gift that may not come. 

"Do you... Do you really mean it?" He's grinning after that question, he expects more, and of course he can have more. 

Kazuto can smell what Darius is using as a cologne. His shampoo, the one that he tries to pass off as body wash for fur (surprising for him, it is a fur cleaner), is what he detects. The fact that Darius is also using Kazuto's oversized shirt and sweats is something else that he's really thinking about. 

Chester, on the other hand, is almost naked. Only wearing his boxers, the rest of his body doesn't smell as much from the shampoo, but there's a musky scent in him that makes Kazuto want to smell more from it. 

Sensory bliss, he thinks. 

Anyways, he's not complaining, and Darius is giving some of his (well, Kazuto's, but by this point, Darius is stealing all of the sheets and he can't say anything to fight back against this treason) blanket, covering the three of them. He's getting closer to Chester's ear, and whispers loud enough that Kazuto can hear. 

"I'm pretty sure he wants us to remain like this, right?" Darius makes a pass at Chester, rubbing the underside of his snout. "After all, you seem to enjoy this, don't you?" 

Chester's tail hits Kazuto's arm, and he sees the other two idly rubbing a part of their bodies. Darius is massaging Chester's muscles, and Chester, in contrast, pays more attention to Darius' legs. 

"You're not really leaving me out, are you?" Kazuto moves closer under the blanket fort, made of beef. 

To his surprise, Kazuto is well-received. Darius pulls him to the middle of their fort, pinned on the floor. One of Chester's hands goes to Kazuto's leg, and he feels the warmth they emit. With his own hands, Kazuto makes Chester touch his chest, where his heart beats. It's faster, the heat that comes from the three of them is making him pant and the air is heavier than usual. 

It could become too much, but he doesn't want this to stop.

* * *

When the next thunder arrives, Kazuto is already aware of it. He's lying, half-dressed, with one of his feet sticking out of the blanket, and Darius is draped over him, curled up. There's too much warmth in here, and he's not ready for it, really not ready for this. He wants out of it.

And when he does, he realizes that in the process, he's kicked Chester seven times.

Once out of the blanket fort, Darius stirs, hand stretching out to him. He's muttering something, but his brain is no processing it. He doesn't want to make sense of that, in any way.

The Entendo handheld he was using is there, back in its original place, where no one else could find it, unless they try to search for it. In the middle of two folders, underneath the notebooks he uses to draw.

"Why did you leave us?" The question doesn't rattle him as much as he thinks it should. But hearing Darius say it out loud is not the first surprise he has this day. "Are you okay?"

He nods, in autopilot. The floor's cold, and he's willing to sleep there if it means not being suffocated.

"Then, what's the problem? Do you need space?"

Kazuto doesn't react much at that, but his eyes meet Darius'. What he's hoping to say is different from what he thinks he's saying in a non-verbal form. But the words don't come out of his mouth, and his throat feels stuck, like he can't bring himself to utter the words out loud, in fear that something like this happens.

He wants cold. But not too much. He wants both worlds, both things, happiness and sadness, light and dark. It's almost like he wants to stretch himself too thin and break down. Just like that time. Is that bad, to want more than one? It's not, but he wants to punish himself for it, for being that bold, for trying it again.

Darius slides across the floor, until he's meeting his eyes again. But neither of them are looking straight to the eyes. Rather, he's looking at the general direction Kazuto's eyes go towards.

"That's... You wanna play?" He points to the Entendo, with what he knows is the Civil Crossing cartridge inside. "I forgot you used up the battery, so you should plug it." 

He's silent after that, side-stepping Chester's gigantic form on the floor, sprawled and out of cover. Almost naked, again. He's snoring so loud, Kazuto imagines that most neighbors must be disgruntled about it.

"Take."

Kazuto receives the charger. And Darius walks all the way to the bed, and plugs his own Entendo console. Well, not his own, but the one he let him borrow to entertain himself.

He's not expecting any thanks for that, and he's quite happy to play without overwhelming him with questions.

"If you need anything, just tell me or pull my tail, okay? I know that this is hard for you to do, so let me know in any way and I'll try my best." 

Kazuto nods, again. This time, he's propping himself against the bed, with Darius' tail right next to his head. He opens up the console, turns it on, and gets into the game.

When he's by the title screen, Kazuto mutters. Finally, his throat is free from whatever hell trapped it in.

"Thanks, Darius."

And he receives a head petting session from Darius, in return.

"It's nothing, Kaz. We'll get through this."

"That, I hope."

His town is in the exact same way that he left it before, since he basically reset the game two weeks ago. Weird, how that works. He's been working non-stop now that he's working with someone on making a nice town. Darius is visiting Nomadia when he finds the time (it's almost always a lot of the time) and plays island minigames with him, in order to get the cabana furniture. 

Why he does that? He doesn't care, really. He's just happy Darius feels somewhat strongly about anything. And the furniture he gets from that series, he'll give it to Darius, no questions asked.

It's been a few days since their last tour through his town, now that he thinks about it.

Maybe he should ask him about that.

Kazuto's character is walking to the train station, when he hears Chester grumble about something in his sleep, and both of them laugh at the nonsense. It's the first time he hears something among the lines of "mom please give me five more minutes, I still want to complete this game...", and some other stuff that sounds out of place here.

Then, he receives the notification that Darius' town is open, and he smiles at that. His face heats up, and he wonders, how the hell does he know about his wishes in this game?

Anyways, here he is. His character is stepping out of the train to Cooltown, when he sees Chester right in front of the bed. He's not fuming, but he can see that he's not well-rested. Chester's eyes go from Kazuto's posture against the bed, to Darius sitting on the middle of the bed. He has his arms crossed.

"We're having a Civil Crossing party, do you want to join us?" Darius is quick to start. Then, he looks at Kazuto to determine his opinion.

"I think I wanna know why you guys left me alone in there... Not fun."

"We didn't want to wake you up." Kazuto is the one admitting it. He gets up and hugs Chester around his belly, which doesn't work for long, because of his shorter arms. "But now that you're awake..."

Kazuto trails off, looking up and smiling. The heat on his face is almost dizzying, like being in the middle of heaven and hell, bliss full of fire. He wants to remain there, because it's easier for him, to stop assigning himself stuff in binaries. He's tired of them.

"I'm going for mine. Just wait me there!" Chester runs off to the kitchen, where the last Entendo is, plugged to the power socket, maybe. 

It's not that surprising for him, now that he thinks about it. Maybe he should have them over for more time, or let them stay longer, yet that sounds like a recipe for a bigger disaster. The extended stay makes him ache and long for the outside world, as much as he hates to say it.

The windows are full of water and grime from the last few days of the storm. At least, now that he's reading more of the news, they're not lying as much as he wanted to believe.


End file.
